Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) compatible with various Operating Systems (OS) serve to create an environment where applications may be selected and opened through typical graphical user interaction. Among other ways, users are able to manage and execute applications using a “point-and-click” method on objects shown on the computer display.
The GUI background is commonly referred to as the “desktop” or workspace, and “objects” are typically displayed on the desktop. Opened applications or objects may also be represented by a graphical icon located in the viewable area of current “toolbars,” or in toolbox displays within the viewable area of a screen. Users of leading OS providers typically locate toolbars at the bottom of the viewable screen area or to one side. By clicking on the graphical icons in a toolbar a user may switch between applications viewable in the workspace. However, this can get quite unwieldy especially when numerous applications are opened and running simultaneously.
Many of these OSs and applications use menus such as the “Microsoft Start Menu” and other forms of hierarchical menus that have files, programs and software utilities grouped together in a manner that may result in dysfunctional user interaction. Further, once a menu is opened, a hierarchical menu has to be opened, and another hierarchical menu may need to be opened before the desired file or utility can be opened. These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.